The Waterhole Massacre
by suzie2b
Summary: Arabs have the Rat Patrol and Dietrich's patrol pinned down.


**Disclaimer: **_**The Rat Patrol**_** is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

**Author's note: I'm back after three months in Europe! Yes, it was amazing! And this is one of tullyfan's ideas.**

**The Waterhole Massacre**

**By Suzie2b**

**The Rat Patrol drove through the high scrub that hid a waterhole to replenish their supply. Tully grabbed the big jerry cans from both jeeps and headed for the well while Hitch gathered the canteens.**

**Tully unscrewed the caps on the cans and set them aside, then sent one of the two buckets down to drag up the water using the rope attached to the handle. He had just started to fill one of the cans when Hitch joined him. They chatted as they took care of business.**

**Suddenly Hitch interrupted Tully. "Shh!"**

**His friend frowned and asked, "What is it?"**

"**Listen."**

**Tully did and a second later he heard the unmistakable sound of vehicles. "Better go tell sarge we might have company. I'll see who it is."**

**Hitch jogged back to the jeeps while Tully got up on the side of the well to see over the scrub that surrounded the waterhole.**

**Troy saw Hitch coming and knew something was up when he noticed Tully pulling himself up onto the well. "What's wrong?"**

**Hitch stopped as he said, "Someone's coming, sarge. Tully's trying to see who it is."**

**Seconds later Tully jumped down and ran to report what he'd seen. "It's a German patrol headed this way!"**

**Moffitt asked, "Can you tell who it is?"**

"**No, but out here it's probably one of Captain Dietrich's patrols."**

"**It could even be the good captain himself."**

**Troy gave a nod. "Yeah, could be. Let's man the 50s and get ready to run if we need to. We've got cover here. We can only hope they pass by without stopping."**

**Troy and Moffitt got into the jeeps and primed the big machine guns while the two privates got in behind the steering wheels.**

**They waited and listened as the Germans got closer. They could just see the halftracks through the scrub. It looked like they may well keep going and the four Allies breathed a sigh of relief. But then they stopped. Troy and Moffitt looked at each other as they waited. After thirty seconds or so, the patrol began to move again … and turned to head for the waterhole.**

**Hitch reached to start the jeep, but Troy stopped his young driver with a hand on his shoulder and said, "Let's see what happens. If we take off now, we have to leave our water behind."**

**A minute later, the first of the halftracks appeared. There were four in all. They rolled in seemingly oblivious to the jeeps and their occupants near a thick section of scrub. That is until the fourth halftrack rumbled by and one of the Germans in the back looked right at them. The look on his face would've been comical if the situation was different. After seconds of gaping, he shouted out a warning to the others.**

**All eyes went to the Allies as they turned their weapons on their enemy. Then a very authoritative voice rang out, "Feuer einstellen!"**

**No shots were fired. The Allies and Germans didn't move or take their eyes off each other. They heard a door open, then bang shut. When the captain came into view and stopped next to the last halftrack, Troy smiled slightly and said, "Good afternoon, Captain Dietrich."**

**With a small smile of his own, Dietrich said, "Good afternoon, gentlemen. Were you waiting here for us?"**

"**No, sir. We just came to get water."**

"**I see. This is why we are here as well, sergeant."**

**Moffitt said, "Since you ordered your men to hold their fire, I'm guessing you aren't in a mood for a fight."**

**Dietrich clasped his hands behind his back and said, "To be honest, sergeant, we are coming from a successful raid on one of your convoys and are a bit low on ammunition as well as water. Besides, a firefight here in such close quarters would only go badly for both sides."**

**Troy asked, "How about a truce, caption? Just long enough to get our water and take off."**

**Dietrich thought for a moment, then replied with a nod, "All right. A truce then, until both sides replenish their water supplies." He turned and shouted orders to his men and told them there was a short-term truce to be honored.**

**Troy hopped out of the back of the jeep and said to his men, "Hitch, Tully, go finish filling our cans and canteens."**

**As the two privates walked by the halftracks, they both looked to make sure the Germans were putting their guns down. At the well, Tully capped the first jerry can as Hitch said, "I'll take these canteens back to the jeeps, then come back for one of the cans."**

**Tully nodded and Hitch walked away as two of the Germans walked up with two jerry cans each. They stood glaring at Tully, who simply picked up the second bucket and tossed it to one of them.**

**The German who caught it let the bucket fall into the well and used the attached rope to bring it up while Tully did the same to fill the second jerry can. The two Germans whispered to themselves as they worked, making nasty remarks about the Allies and Americans in general. Tully kept to himself, not wanting them to know he understood what they were saying.**

**Moments later shots rang out, hitting Tully and the Germans as more bullets ricocheted off the well or buried themselves in the sand. There was a lot of running and yelling as the Germans ran to retrieve their guns.**

**Troy and Moffitt jumped into the jeeps to man the 50s, but realized the German halftracks blocked their line of sight. If they fired, they would more than likely hit the Germans in the back.**

**Hitch grabbed a machine gun from a fender holster and ran forward to the nearest halftrack.**

**#################**

**When Tully went down he automatically curled himself into a ball. The volley of fire didn't last long, but he didn't move immediately. When he did, he peeked around to see where everyone was. All he saw at first was a German soldier lying prone next to the well.**

**Tully slowly uncurled himself and carefully moved closer to the well for more protection. A shot hit the rocky rim above his head as he shifted.**

**Hitch and the Germans didn't return fire because they couldn't see where the bullets were coming from. Troy and Moffitt, with machine guns in hand, joined Hitch.**

**Troy carefully looked around the vehicle as he asked, "Where's Tully?"**

**Hitch said, "I think he got hit. He's still out by the well."**

**The sergeant tried to see where the private was and Moffitt asked, "Can you see him?"**

**Troy nodded. "Yeah, he's moving slow to get closer to the well for cover." A bullet hit the well above Tully's head and the private ducked as low as he could, grimacing at the pain in his injured shoulder. Troy said, "Looks like he took a bullet to the shoulder."**

**Hitch said urgently, "We gotta get to him."**

"**We will. Just as soon as we figure out who's shooting at us."**

**Captain Dietrich crouched down next to the three Allies. "Have you any ideas about that, sergeant?"**

**Troy glanced at the captain and replied, "Not yet. I can't even figure out for sure where the shots are coming from."**

"**Your best guess then."**

**Moffitt said, "More than likely they came from that set of dunes. There isn't any place else to hide out there."**

**The captain squinted out at the indicated dunes and questioned, "They are a bit far away, don't you think?"**

"**Possibly. If we can find out…"**

**Hitch suddenly said, "Hey, wait a minute!" He looked around and saw the binoculars Dietrich always had around his neck. "Give me your field glasses…" Hitch caught himself and quickly said, "Please, sir."**

**Dietrich was slightly amused as he handed the binoculars to the private. "Did you see something?"**

"**Yeah, something moved outside I think. Give me a second." Hitch climbed into the halftrack and peered through the glasses for a bit before he saw the movement again. "Arabs, sarge." He handed the binoculars to Troy when he joined the private as he said, "Looks like they've buried themselves in the sand."**

**Troy watched as heads occasionally popped up and looked around, only to quickly duck down again. "Where the heck did they come from?"**

**Dietrich and Moffitt joined them. The captain took the binoculars and looked out at the Arabs. "How many?"**

"**I counted five right out there, but I'm sure there's more than that."**

**Moffitt said, "They probably have us surrounded by now."**

**Some of the Germans moved around trying to get a better vantage, but bullets again started flying, hitting the well and the area around it.**

**Dietrich shouted orders in German for everyone to stay where they were.**

**Troy said, "The Arabs in the sand aren't the ones shooting at us. They can't see through the scrub any better than we can."**

**Dietrich observed, "They appear to be just out of range. Their own bullets are barely making it as far as the well."**

**Troy growled, "Out of range of your guns maybe, but not ours. We just have to get out there."**

**Moffitt said, "They must be firing from those dunes. The others are waiting for an opportunity to come in and try to take us."**

**Dietrich frowned. "The shooters are keeping us pinned down…" He checked the sun before he said, "They must be waiting for dark."**

**#################**

**Tully heard a low moan and realized one of the injured Germans was still alive. He looked at his shoulder as blood soaked through his shirt and between the fingers of the hand he held against the wound. He grimaced as pain flared through his shoulder and arm. Tully heard another moan as the German tried to move. Several bullets hit the ground around the wounded men. Tully told the other man not to move, "Bewegen Sie sich nicht." The soldier grunted painfully and tried to move again. More shots were fired, barely missing both of them. Tully angrily told the German that if he didn't move, they wouldn't shoot, "Wenn Sie sich nicht bewegen, werden sie nicht schießen."**

**Tully watched the man, but he didn't move again. However, he could tell that the German was still breathing. Against his better judgement, Tully decided he needed to help the guy. He slowly and carefully looked around, trying to not draw fire. There had to be a way…**

**#################**

**Hitch watched Tully say something to the German, then begin looking around and knew his friend was about to do something he shouldn't. Then he saw Tully's eyes fix on something, but he wasn't sure what, then Hitch watched as he began to move slowly around the well and said quietly, "Don't do it, Tully."**

**Moffitt frowned when he heard Hitch's words. "What's going on?"**

"**It looks like Tully might be going to try to help that guy."**

"**He's going to get himself killed!"**

**Dietrich agreed. "That is not a smart move."**

**Troy said, "No it's not. But Tully isn't about to sit there and watch someone die if he thinks for a second he can help."**

**#################**

**As Tully moved around the well, bullets ricocheted off the stones. When the shooting stopped again, he laid down flat on his belly and reached for one of the buckets that had been dropped when the shooting first started. He stretched his good arm out as far as he could, but it was just out of reach. Tully pulled himself back to cover to give things more thought.**

**A short time later, Tully found himself staring at the second German who was obviously dead from a bullet to the head. He moved and reached for the back of the German's coat. As bullets flew around him, Tully managed to drag the dead man's body back with him.**

**Tully stopped to catch his breath and waited for the throbbing pain to ease a bit. Then he went to work on the German's belt.**

**#################**

**The Allies and the Germans held their breath as Tully worked to get the dead man and then begin to remove his belt. Once the injured private had his prize, Tully began to bend the buckle's prong so it couldn't move back to its original position. Then he pulled one of the German's boot laces out to use to tie the buckle frame to the leather belt so it would stay out of the way.**

**Dietrich asked, "What is he doing?"**

**Hitch replied with a smile, "He's making a hook. He couldn't reach the bucket, so he's going to use the belt to snag it."**

"**But what's he going to do with a bucket?"**

**Troy said, "I don't think he's really after the bucket. Tully wants the rope that's tied to it."**

**Moffitt smiled. "Then he can use the rope to pull your man to relative safety by the well, captain. Good thinking, Tully."**

**Dietrich looked on with raised eyebrows and a little shake of his head.**

**#################**

**Tully held the belt in his hand, then laid down to stretch as far as he could. He then swung the belt towards the bucket. It missed as a bullet hit the sand nearby. Tully pulled the belt back for a second try. Another bullet hit the well. He swung it again, hitting the wooden bucket, but couldn't get the "hook" to catch on anything.**

**Tully pulled the belt back again and lay still, trying to catch his breath. After about fifteen seconds, he whispered to himself, "Third try has got to be the charm." Then he swung the belt towards the bucket again. This time the buckle landed over the handle. Slowly and carefully Tully pulled on the belt until it hooked onto the handle and he started to bring the bucket to him. More bullets flew over and around him.**

**Finally, Tully was able to get back to his spot at the well. He took his knife from its sheath and easily cut through the rope at the handle. Then he managed to make an overhand knot, leaving a loop in the end. He slowly got to his knees, being careful not to show himself, as he gathered the length of rope in his right hand. Tully tied the end of it around one of the dead German's ankles, then threw the looped end at the wounded man.**

**The rope landed across the German's back. Tully pulled the rope until it was next to the man's head, then said, "Legen Sie Ihre Hand durch die Schleife."**

**The German slowly moved his head to look where the voice came from. Tully repeated himself and the injured man did as he was told, grasping the rope in his fist.**

**Tully took a deep breath and began to pull. He managed to move him a few feet, but the soldier wasn't helping the effort and the sand was being plowed up in front of him. With pain coursing through him and exhaustion taking its toll, Tully had to take a chance that whoever was shooting at them continued to be a bad shot. He moved out into the open, planted his feet, and pulled with both hands as bullets rained down around him.**

**#################**

**Dietrich ordered his men to shoot at the dunes. Even though they couldn't see who was there, and chances were high that the bullets weren't even carrying that far, it was a bit of cover fire to help out.**

**Troy said, "Moffitt, you and Hitch get the 50 going. Shoot over the halftracks … we just want them to know we're here and we're armed." Without looking at him, he told the captain, "Better tell your men to stay low."**

**#################**

**Tully heard the 50s over the sound of rifle and machine gun fire and knew they were trying to help. With all his might he pulled the injured man towards him. When he was within reach, Tully grabbed the man by the wrist and struggled to get them both back to well, but not before a bullet grazed his knee and another hit the German in the back.**

**As soon as he could, Tully rolled the German onto his side and saw that the first bullet had hit him high in the chest. There was no external bleeding at that moment, but there probably was internally. Tully then checked the wound in the man's back, which was just under his right shoulder blade. With his knife he tore material from the dead German's coat and used it as a compress to stem the bleeding. Tully checked for a pulse and whispered, "After all that, you better not die on me."**

**#################**

**Troy and Dietrich signaled their men to hold their fire. The Arabs had stopped as soon as their targets were out of sight.**

**Moffitt and Hitch hurried back to Troy and the captain. Hitch said, "Tell me he made it."**

**Troy gave a nod. "He did, but it looks like they're both in bad shape."**

**Dietrich said, "It might be possible to go on the attack now that our men are no longer targets."**

**Troy thought about it as he looked at the two bloodied men at the well, then said, "All right. We'll take the jeep out and go after the Arabs in the sand. You and your men keep those in the dunes busy."**

"**If we are surrounded, you will need more firepower. I can send the two halftracks out that have mounted 30 caliber weapons."**

"**Good point. Hitch and I will go right. Send your men out to the left and straight on." Dietrich nodded and Troy said, "About the truce, captain. Let's hang onto it until we all can get out of here."**

**Dietrich said, "All right, sergeant. The truce remains in place until this is over and we can leave."**

**Troy looked at Moffitt. "Once this halftrack is out of the way, move the jeep up and use the 50 on those dune. Our ammo has a longer range."**

**Moffitt gave a nod and headed for the jeep.**

**##################**

**Tully heard the halftracks engines fire up along with one of the jeeps. He looked up and saw two halftracks follow Hitch's jeep out of the waterhole with Troy manning the 50. As soon as each were clear of the scrub, Tully heard the shooting start.**

**Then Dietrich's men that had been left behind began to fire on the captain's command. Moffitt quickly moved the second jeep and climbed into the back to opened fire with the 50. Then bullets began to hit the well and the ground around the two wounded men. Tully pulled the unconscious German as close as possible and pressed himself against the stones of the well.**

**##################**

**As it turned out, the waterhole had been surrounded. How both the Allies and the Germans got in without running any of the Arabs over was anyone's guess.**

**The attack quickly turned into a massacre. As soon as the Arabs popped up out of the sand, they were cut down by the superior weapons in the possession of their enemies. There must have been at least fifty Arabs lying in wait covered in sand, and not many of them got a shot off.**

**And then it got quiet. Troy and the Germans stopped firing when there was no one left to shoot at. The bodies of the Arabs littered the desert floor.**

**The Germans in the waterhole stopped firing when they either ran out of ammunition or realized they were no longer being shot at. The 50 went silent at about the same time.**

**Dietrich started shouting orders and Moffitt jumped out of the jeep. Men watched the dunes for any movement.**

**Moffitt met several Germans at the well. They carefully moved their injured comrade from Tully's hold and carried him away. Moffitt knelt beside Tully, but couldn't rouse him. Two more men arrived to help the sergeant move his man to the shade next to the other wounded man.**

**##################**

**Troy ordered Hitch to drive out so they could check the dunes and signaled the Germans in the halftracks to follow.**

**They drove slowly around to the backside of the dunes … found nothing but the retreating tracks of horses in the sand. Upon further inspection they found several bodies that obviously had been hit by 50 caliber fire. There was no way to know how many Arabs had been shooting at them.**

**Hitch got into the jeep again and asked, "I just wonder how they knew that we or the Germans would be here, sarge?"**

**Troy shrugged. "Could be that Dietrich and his men have been fairly regular customers at that waterhole. The Arabs only had to wait and watch. We'll never know for sure." The he sighed as he watched the two halftracks start back to the waterhole and said, "Let's go see how Tully's doing."**

**##################**

**Dietrich knelt down while Moffitt inspected the wounds on both Tully and the German and asked, "How are they?"**

**Moffitt replied, "Not good, I'm afraid. I'm willing to guess that your man has internal injuries. They both need blood before they can be moved again."**

**Dietrich said, "What blood type is Private Pettigrew?"**

**Moffitt looked at the captain. "O+."**

"**I'll see what I can find among my men, sergeant."**

"**Thank you, captain."**

**Dietrich quickly moved from man to man, each showed him their dog tags to affirm their blood types. It wasn't long before transfusions were started on the wounded men.**

**##################**

**When Tully opened his eyes, the first person he saw was Moffitt, who was bandaging the bullet graze on his left knee. "What happened?"**

**Moffitt glanced up and smiled. "After you pulled your German friend out of the way, Troy, Hitch, and two of Captain Dietrich's halftracks went out to take care of the Arabs that had us pinned down."**

"**I think I might've heard them leave before I passed out … but I'm not sure."**

**Captain Dietrich knelt across from Moffitt and looked at Tully. "You are looking a bit better, private."**

**Tully said groggily, "Thank you, sir. How's your man doing?"**

"**Wilmer is still alive, but seriously injured. Hopefully the transfused blood will keep him that way until we get to a hospital." Dietrich hesitated, then said, "I want to thank you for what you did for him."**

"**Once I realized he was alive, I had to try and help him."**

**Dietrich nodded silently, then stood and walked away as the jeep and halftracks returned.**

**##################**

**The captain approached as Troy hopped out of the back of the jeep and said, "I take it you were successful, sergeant."**

**Troy gave a nod. "There were more of them than we guessed, sir. But with the help of your men, we got them all." He looked over to where the wounded were receiving blood and asked, "How are they doing?"**

**Dietrich sighed. "Private Pettigrew should survive. However, my private is still in serious condition. As soon as he is stable, we will take him to a field hospital."**

**After Hitch heard that news, he quickly walked away to check on Tully for himself. Troy watched him go and said, "I hope he makes it, captain."**

"**Thank you. Your Sergeant Moffitt is quite gifted as a medic."**

**Troy smiled slightly. "Yeah, he is good with his hands. I'm glad he's on our side."**

**##################**

**At an Allied field hospital, Tully was taken to surgery to get the bullet out of his left shoulder. Two days later the restless private was released with orders to rest and stay in camp until the stitches were removed.**

**Two days after that, Troy and Moffitt walked into the tent they were sharing as Hitch was tying Tully's boots so they could go to lunch.**

**Tully was seated on his cot, left arm confined to a sling, and looked up as the sergeants entered. "What did the major want, sarge? Do we have an assignment?"**

**Troy said, "If there was an assignment, you wouldn't coming along."**

**Tully sighed. "It's boring hangin' around camp."**

**Troy smiled and held out a slip of paper. "This might cheer you up a bit."**

**Hitch stood up and asked, "What's that?"**

**Moffitt replied, "Apparently a message came in last night and when Major Collins saw it this morning, he thought it was some kind of German code they'd intercepted. Then he read our report and realized the message was for Tully."**

**Hitch looked at Tully, who was smiling as he read and reread the short message. "What's it say?"**

**Tully said, "It says, 'Wilmer is recovering'."**

"**Wilmer? Oh, that must be the German guy you saved."**

**Troy said, "Captain Dietrich must've had that sent. He mentioned just before we left the waterhole that you seemed 'concerned for his private's wellbeing'."**

**Tully slipped the paper into his shirt pocket as he stood up and said, "Well, I'm glad Wilmer's gonna make it. I'd hate for him to die after what I went through to get him to cover."**

**Moffitt said, "You didn't have to help him, you know. You were under fire and wounded yourself."**

"**I couldn't just leave him there as a target knowin' he was still alive."**

**Troy smiled. "We know, Tully. And so does Dietrich. I'm sure that's why he wanted to get that message to you. Now, are we ready for lunch?"**

**Hitch grinned. "I'm starving."**

**Tully chuckled. "You're always 'starving'."**

"**Well, helping you get dressed and tying your boots works up an appetite."**

**As the two privates headed out the door, Tully said with feigned indignation, "Are you sayin' I'm difficult? Because if you are…"**

**As their friends bantered back and forth, Troy and Moffitt smiled as they looked at each other. Troy shook his head as they followed Hitch and Tully to the mess tent.**


End file.
